


Preternatural

by ImFreakshow



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gender Neutral, How Do I Tag, Other, Paranormal, Reader-Insert, but not too much, first fanfic, this is trash lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImFreakshow/pseuds/ImFreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venture into the strange side of Gravity Falls as you discover secrets better left alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preternatural

**Author's Note:**

> W hoops first fanfic and it's reader insert trash

"Congratulations, darling !", your overjoyed mother gushed.  
"What are you gonna do now, (Name) ?", a gruff voice belonging to your father asked.  
"I don't know dad, I guess I'll need to find a job... " you replied.

You, (Name), were eighteen year old. Fascinated with everything occult, supernatural or just plain strange ever since your childhood, you knew it was what you would devote your life to. While they genuinely cared about you , your mother and father didn't understand this obsession with the paranormal ; "you'll never find a job", they said, and pushed you to study something that had more job opportunities : computers.

So, all the while reading every book on the occult that you could get your hands on, you spent your childhood and teenage years learning all there was to know about computers from your father who worked in the field. While you gained many friends at school thanks to this, they didn't stick with you very long, all slightly disturbed by your strong love for the supernatural.

You were thus leaving high school behind with nothing but acquaintances aplenty and an inhibited passion for the paranormal, joined by an extensive knowledge of all things geeky.

And you were well wanting to make use of the two last things. After all, you had a plan. You were moderator of a pretty big paranormal forum and that had helped you get recognized as an expert in the field ; folks from all over the world sent you messages asking for help identifying a certain creature or dealing with a curse, for example. This had given you an idea : you'd start your own business, a sort of paranormal agency, and help people this way. However, you would need a job first to get some money to get started up.

You had already searched for the best place to work at, and the Mystery Shack was the winner : you had already been there a few times when you were a teenager, it was close to the forest that was full of oddities, and you were pretty certain that there was *something* odd about that place. Some investigating was in order.

You had gone home after the graduation ceremony, and after dinner wich you spent talking about what you would do next (telling a half lie of making a living out of helping businesses get online ; you didn't want your parents worrying about you) you logged on OccultNet, the forum you moderated. You saw you had a message from a member you chatted with from time to time. They were nice and very excited about the supernatural, always talking about conspiracy theories, cryptids and the kind. You read the message :  
**[8/6 17:25:36]** _**ursaminor** : hey, you live in gravity falls right?_  
**[8/6 17:26:04]** _**ursaminor** : me and my sister are going to stay there for the summer!_  
Seeing that he was still online, you replied.  
**[8/6 19:52:28] _!MoonStone618_** _: Awesome man! Where you gonna be? I hope we can meet up and stuff_  
**[8/6 19:53:31] _ursaminor_** _: all i know is that we'll be staying at our great uncle's place, his name is stan_  
**[8/6 19:54:18] _ursaminor_** _: but i don't think ill have access to a computer so i was hoping you'd know him and we could meet! im so excited_  
**[8/6 19:54:42] _!MoonStone_** _: Oh haha yeah I know a guy called Stan, actually I was going to try and get a job at his place!_  
**[8/6 19:55:01] _!MoonStone_** _: When are you coming?_  
**[8/6 19:55:35] _ursaminor_** _: well be leaving monday :D_  
**[8/6 19:55:57] _ursaminor_** _: i gotta go, guess i'll see u on monday?_  
**[8/6 19:56:22] _!MoonStone_** _: Yeah, see ya on Monday dude! ;)_  
_ursaminor has disconnected (8/6 19:57:12)_

Feeling exhausted from the graduation, you yawned and stretched out before getting ready to sleep.

You woke up well rested and feeling refreshed, vague memories of a good dream fading away quickly. After a hearty breakfast, you got ready to head into town with an objective in mind.  
"Mom, dad, I'm going in town! Do you need anything?"  
"Could you pick up groceries when you come back? The list is on the counter. " came the answer, delivered by your one and only father.  
You moved towards the kitchen to pick up the piece of paper and slipped it in your light grey messenger bag, where you had previously put your resume, a few snacks and some money, along with your phone, laptop and a book.  
"Alright, I'm gonna be going now, bye! " you called to your parents.  
"Bye honey, have fun and stay safe!" you heard your mom say before you closed the front door.

The three of you lived in the suburban area, fairly close to the forest and a little way to the center of town, and you had to cross the entire town of Gravity Falls to get to the mystery shack. You didn't mind though, seeing as the walk was only a quarter of an hour long and exercising a little wouldn't hurt at all. Besides, Gravity Falls wasn't an ugly town, and strolling around and seeing the odd citizens go about their life lifted your mood some.

As you went past Greasy's Diner and away from downtown, you realized that you were starting to feel a little nervous. From what you remembered, the owner of the Mystery Shack was a rude man who only cared about money. Hopefully he would hire you.

You stepped onto a road dirt as you entered the forest. It was one of your favorite places in the Falls, where nobody could bother you and strange beasts wandered. Signs advertising 'unique sights', 'wonders beyond what you could imagine' and 'free parking!' got more and more frequent as you walked to the Shack, when you finally stepped into a clearing, taking in sight the tall building advertised as the 'MYSTERY HACK' ; it seemed that the S had fallen free from the wooden panel.

Looking at the parking, it seemed like nobody was there except for an old ratty looking red and white car and a dark green truck. You checked the time. 9:43 am ; the place must still be closed. Oh well.  
Hesitantly, you stepped to the entrance of the gift shop and knocked on the door. When it opened, you were greeted by the sight of an annoyed looking old man in faded green boxers and a stained wife beater.  
"We're closed. Come back at ten thirty. " said who you assumed was Mr. Pines before slamming the door shut.

You gaped at the now closed door. This was not going as you had planned. Okay, breathe (Name), you can still do this. You came back to the door and knocked again, readying yourself to speak. The door opened suddenly and Stan Pines appeared again, his brows furrowed.  
"I already said, we are closed! Now scram! "  
"Um, Mr. Pines? Actually, I was looking for a job." you managed to say. Stan Pines, who was about to close the door, stopped and said, "Not hiring. "  
" Are you sure? Isn't there anything you would need an extra employee to do? "  
" For the last time kid, no! I've got a cashier, a handyman, and two kids to help around soon! What more would I need? " he started to close the door, but you shouted  
" Wait, wait, wait! Please, hear me out! " Mr. Pines narrowed his eyes and said, " Alright, I'll bite. What can you do that could possibly convince me to hire you? "  
" Well, I noticed that you don't have a website. " you started.  
" So what? What does that do? " Stan interrupted you, but that didn't throw you off. You explained :  
" Well, if you had a website, you could advertise the Mystery Shack, which would bring more tourists, which means that you could make more money! " Mr. Pines looked deep on thought, so you quickly added,  
" You could also sell merchandise online! Um, you could sell it at a higher price on the Web, and say that you have a discount in the actual gift shop, except that you don't, and then tourists will continue to come while you still sell stuff on the Internet? "  
Stan Pines looked at you as you got more and more nervous, finally saying : " You're hired. Don't make me regret it."

You pumped your fist in the air in victory as he lead you inside. 


End file.
